Better Safe, Not Sorry
by k-kizkhalifa
Summary: Draco said it first, Harry didn't say it all. Lucky for them - Draco knows how to brew a good potion. / [Rated:MA. A/U. EWE. 8th year. Writing Prompt for HSW(CA)]


**A/n:** This was going to be so fucking smutty and then I just got sappy. Because I'm a big 'ole Draco sap and u g h. Ohwell. Kek.

 **Warnings:** Slash. DracoxHarry. _Rated MA._

 **Summary:** Draco said it first, Harry didn't say it all. Lucky for them - Draco knows how to brew a good potion.

 **Prompt:** Brewing a love potion (HSW(CA) Monopoly)/ Aggressive/obsessive Harry or Draco.(TP) | **Character:** Draco Malfoy | **Word Count:** 3999 (via wordcounttool) [First 287 words pertain primarily to the brewing of the potion, the last bit is about the effects]

A/U. DracoxHarry. I don't own Harry Potter, or the world, but y'know if I did... Draco might just be a character in the forefront.

* * *

Draco Malfoy was perched on the edge of his stool, his right knee bouncing forcefully as he peered over the cauldron on the table adding in the desired amount of rose thorns he stirred with his wand slowly. Only a tiny part of him felt even the least bit bad as he stared down at the potion he was brewing.

Only a small part. The other parts - the main parts, didn't. He needed to know. He was tired of being toyed with and what better way to know than a whole dose of Amortentia? None. He would know once and for all. Draco sprinkled in the pearl-dust and continued stirring. He had to know.

Part of him didn't want to, sure, because it would only complicate things. A lot. But a bigger part of him did and that part was winning - at least for now, he was brewing the potion after all. If he actually gave it to...

"Malfoy?"

He snapped his head up, "what?"

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked, leaning against the door of abandoned class room, "just because you're _dating_ my best friend doesn't mean I'll let you run around and do whatever you want."

Draco rolled his eyes, and leaned back down, "I'm almost done."

"What are you brewing?"

"Get. Out." Draco growled, "I'm just trying to practice the brew list, Granger." He lied easily as he stared down at the potion watching it turn shades from gray to a pearl sheen, _perfect._ Hermione rolled her eyes and stepped out letting him be alone before hurrying on her rounds. Draco bottled up the potion, he had made enough for two vials - better safe than sorry, and started to clean up.

* * *

"Potter," Draco greeted Harry, sliding onto the couch next to him.

"Draco?" Harry smiled, reaching over to give him a kiss, "how are you?"

Draco hummed and curled up against Harry, "I was wondering if you had some time?"

"For you?" Harry smiled, "always."

Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head, "I may have happened to set something up."

"What?"

"A thing," Draco shrugged, rubbing his cheek against Harry's shoulder, "you should meet me up on 7th, after dinner?"

Harry quirked a brow, he knew what that meant. _Up on 7th_ was the donned term for those that new about the Room of Requirements, at least. Harry offered this term much more than Draco ever had, he actually couldn't remember any time that Draco had said it to him. Come to think of it Draco never suggested anything of the sorts at all, Harry was the one that did - every time the two did anything.

It wasn't that Draco wasn't interested, he was just restrained, but the moment they were alone no one was as passionate as Draco Malfoy. No one made Harry Potter shiver like Draco did, no one made Harry feel quite like Draco. If Harry was honest he was shocked Draco was saying it, not because _he_ was making the suggestion but because the last time the two had meet "up on 7th" Draco had said, _I love you_ at some point between taking Harry on the king sized bed and cumming on his back, and then again before the two drifted off to sleep and Harry hadn't.

Harry had run away. The two hadn't really been together much since then, they hadn't even been eating meals together and Draco had sat else where during classes. All 8th years took the same classes - basics anyway, for the exams, the two were forced to be together all day practically, but it was Harry's fault wasn't it? He had run away.

"After dinner?"

"If you're not busy?" Draco sat back, running his hand through his hair, "over me already?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "hardly," he watched the Slytherin play with his bright blonde hair and cleared his throat, "after dinner."

"Don't be late," Draco gave an eyebrow wiggle before getting up and heading away.

Harry grew anxious and those nerves stayed with him all day, every time he thought about it he got hard. Every time he thought about it he got nervous. _It's just Draco!_ He told himself as he nervously picked at his food, not even bothering to eat he just kept glancing over to the Slytherin table to make sure Draco was still there. He couldn't be early, it was Draco's idea after all. He was just waiting for the blonde to leave, so he could leave.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Hermione asked, following his eyes to the Slytherin table before glancing back, "you two still fighting?"

"He asked me to meet him up on 7th."

"Ey! There ya go!" Ron shot his arm out for a fist bump, receiving a glare from Hermione.

Harry chuckled, "I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"I think he might be breaking up with me, actually."

"Oh..." Ron raised an eyebrow, "what exactly happened _last_ time?"

Harry shrugged looking down at the table, "I ran away."

"From?" Hermione prompted, sharing a rather nervous look with Ron.

"Him," Harry sighed and finished his drink, "he told me he loved me and I ran away."

"Oh, Harry," Hermione gasped out.

"I know," Harry's frown grew and swallowed roughly, "I want to take it back, but I can't."

"Would you say it back?" Ron asked quietly, giving a soft smile to his friend.

"I... I don't know," Harry looked up, "I like him a lot, I may even love him but I don't know if I'm ready to say that."

"Then you're not ready," Hermione reached out taking his hand, "because if you were ready you wouldn't question it."

The sound of hoots and howls from the owls alerted mail time, and Harry glanced up to see Draco was still in his seat their eyes met this time and Draco didn't seem to be looking away smirking when Harry jumped as an owl landed on his shoulder. Harry looked down, missing the Slytherin getting up and leaving, to see an owl on his shoulder holding out his leg. Harry untied the package and saw a rather beautifully wrapped box, _don't share this, Potter, it's yours. ~Love, Draco._

He pulled the silver wrapping paper apart and found a box with a heart shaped chocolate inside, he chuckled and picked it up popping it in his mouth before taking a deep breath. The box smelled so strongly of Draco Malfoy and mint it was almost intoxicating, and the moment he took that bite it was all he could taste.

Mint, almost too much but it was quickly followed by the taste of Draco and that wasn't at all too much. It was everywhere in his mouth, all of Draco. From the way his lips tasted, to his breath that always tasted like mint like he had just chewed a piece of gun, to the way his skin tasted - even after a long day, a little salty. It was all he could think about, Draco Fuckin' Malfoy. All of his senses where taken over by the other man. He shot his eyes across the Great Hall to the Slytherin table and felt his heart break when he saw Draco wasn't sitting there any longer.

Hurrying to his feet Harry grabbed the empty box and note running off without a word, 7th. He needed to get to 7th. He went sprinting up the stairs and down the corridors not bothering to notice or acknowledge anyone near him he had one, two word thought: Draco Malfoy. And he knew where that man was.. 7th.

Running his fingers through his hair as he rounded the corner, Harry glanced around the area doing a quick sweep happy to find it deserted all but the blonde man, leaning with his back against the wall and head tilted up towards the ceiling. Harry slowed down and moved across the corridor, his eyes locked on Draco's body as he approached. He didn't say anything or wait for anything to be said, Draco wasn't even looking at him. Harry reached out and took him by the neck, startling the blonde who jumped about to pull away but Harry was stronger than him and jerked him in pressing his lips to him with a force that was almost painful. He moaned quietly into Draco's mouth the moment they kissed and leaned against him.

"Potter!" Draco gasped, finally freeing his lips but Harry was kissing the rest of him now. Down his neck, across his shoulders... His hands were gripping Draco's hips almost painfully, grinding his own hips against him, "Potter, stop!"

"I need you Draco," Harry breathed out, "like _need_ ," he whispered against Draco's exposed neck before pulling back, "can we merge our bodies?"

"What?" Draco blinked and used all of his strength to push Harry back, but Harry was stronger than Draco and was pulling him in tightly. He was losing control and fast - he hadn't even had it, honestly, but it was slowly slipping out of his grasp, "Harry Potter!" He snapped in a low tone, his eyes hard as he gripped Harry by the chin.

Harry looked back, still pressing their bodies together, before he stopped kissing him, "yeah?"

"Stop." Draco's tone was even, serious, authoritative and Harry did. It was just a fun game for them, every now and then - a roleplay that Harry had asked Draco to do all the time, but Draco had said no. Right now? It was all he could think of, "stand by the wall," he added and Harry stepped back doing just that.

 _Bloody hell! What did I do?_ Draco thought in shock, his hips sore from the grip Harry had, had on them and then hurried down the hallway a little bit to get the door, once the room appeared Draco called out for Harry and ushered him into the room. Harry stepped in, his hands reaching out for Draco the moment the door was closed. Draco turned to him with wide eyes, "Potter," he started, "we need to talk."

"Don't do this," Harry whispered, shaking his head, "let me show you."

"Show me? What are you talking about?" Draco shook his head, watching as Harry started to pull his clothing off, "Potter stop."

"No, just let me show you Draco," Harry was speaking quietly, his whole body red as his fingers fumbled with his clothing, "don't leave me."

"Leave you?" Draco forgot the potion as the words Harry was saying caught up with him, "leave you? I'm not going to leave you.. what are you talking about?"

Harry gave him a serious look, his clothing going by the wayside as he did this, "this whole thing, you wanting to talk. And asking me up to 7th.. you'd never do that, Draco, we don't have to break up." Harry was shaking his head, naked now as he grabbed for Draco with tears on his face, "oh please don't leave me Draco."

"Potter shut up!" Draco demanded, and backed away from Harry, "sit down?"

"Draco please," Harry was full on crying now, his whole body red and tear streaked marks down his face as he grabbed for him, "come here, please."

"Potter," Draco warned, pulling his wand out, "I'm right here, okay? Just sit down," he waved his wand and called forth a chair, "sit." Harry shook his head and Draco backed up further, "Harry Potter sit down." His voice tight and serious again, Harry did so immediately, "I have to confess something to you," Draco spoke up now, keeping his distance and he reached into the leather jacket he was wearing. It was actually Harry's, even had a Gryffindor lion on left front of it but Draco wore it and chose to ignore that fact, he grabbed the vial from inside the pocket and turned to him, "I can't handle this." He was saying and Harry was crying again.

"No, please, Draco..." Harry cried out, "please don't."

"I'm not breaking up with you!" Draco cried, "though you might break up with me by the end of this," he added with a frown.

"I'd never break up with you, Draco, I love you."

Draco blinked in shock, _oh no._ He shouldn't have done this, he knew it. Especially now. This was wrong, this wasn't how he should have found out. He should not have messed with this - at all, "oh for Merlin's sake please stop talking!" He demanded before approaching him, "keep your hands to yourself Potter." He added when Harry reached for him, "I need you to drink this."

"What? What is it?"

"A curative."

"I don't need a curative!" Harry snapped and grabbed Draco, jerking him in closely, "I'll tell you what I need Draco Malfoy, and that is a kiss. Right now!"

Draco caught himself with a hand to Harry's chest, pulling back, "I get what you're saying, Potter, but I really think we should talk about this. And if you still want to kiss... me, I'll give you everything." Harry whined, his hands sliding along Draco's body as he waited, "I slipped you a dose of Amortentia.." He started, "I was upset you ran away from me the other week, and I wanted to make sure I was who you wanted. So I thought this was the best option. I am seeing now I think I made a bad choice."

"A... you gave me a love potion?" Harry gasped out, then looked at Draco with a smile, "you're so perfect Draco, can I have that kiss now?"

"Harry," Draco sighed, "you're not listening to me... please," he narrowed his eyes, before opening the vial and putting pouring it in his mouth then he leaned forward and pushed his lips to the other, then pushed the liquid into Harry's mouth and waited through the kiss. He could feel the change as it happened, Harry's hands went from unyielding and hard to soft and frozen within seconds.

Draco pulled back after a second, and peeked down at the Gryffindor he was sitting on. Harry was staring at him in shock, his eyes wide as he cleared his throat, "y-you..." Draco gave a defeated sigh, moving to get off his lap. Harry reached for him and held him close, "called me Harry."

"What?"

"You called me Harry," he smiled.

Draco pushed his hands away and stood up, "what are you talking about?"

"You've never called me by my name before, say it again - please?"

Draco stared at him with a raised brow, "Harry?"

Harry smiled, shutting his eyes and sitting still. "Can I have that kiss now?"

"Y-you're not mad?"

"I should be, I know... but I can't be. I don't blame you for wanting to know, and I am definitely not upset that I finally had the courage to say what I've been wanting to."

Draco leaned forward and pressed his lips to Harry's softly, climbing onto his lap and pushing his fingers through his hair. Harry moaned against Draco's lips, tilting his head back until Draco was kissing his neck in that one spot he liked, his hands were pushing the jacket down and then moving along the buttons of the blonde's dark green button up.

Pushing it away from his chest, he trailed his fingers over the white undershirt Draco wore and unfastened the button of his jeans, "someone's eager?"

"It's been weeks because I'm an asshole," Harry groaned out, his hand delving between the pants and Draco's hips to rub him with the palm of his hand.

The blonde chuckled, pushing his hips forward to rub against the hand that was gripping him, "I'm the asshole.."

Harry smiled and leaned forward pushing his lips to Draco's chin, "not even close baby."

"We'll do anything you want tonight, Potter, I'll make it up to you," Draco let out a shaky breath, "And to start that off, I want to feel your lips around my cock," he whispered against Harry's ear and felt the other shiver beneath him, before standing from his lap and pushing the jacket off. His tight fitted jeans clung to his ass as he walked away towards the bed, the trim and fit line of his waist peeked out. He turned around and gave Harry a smile, pushing his palm down against his stomach and brushing his fingers through the slightly darker blonde hair that trailed from his belly button down, using his fingers to dip beneath the fabric of his boxers.

Normally that wasn't a prize, most would say. But it was to Harry because Harry _loved_ sucking Draco's cock, sometimes more than he liked having his own sucked. He swallowed roughly, and got to his feet his eyes tight as he watched Draco touching himself. He could practically see all of it in his mind, even though his boyfriend was tucked behind his pants still. Harry edged over, naked in all his glory, dropping to his knees before Draco. Two tanned hands reached out and grabbed the jeans peeling them off, then went his boxers and Harry's mouth was quick to replaces the hand that was stroking himself.

He pushed Draco deep into his mouth with a quiet sigh, closing his eyes and throating Draco in one quick push using his tongue to sliding along the bottom of his cock while he pulled him back out and pushed him back in, Harry fought past the gag reflex - like a good boy, as Draco murmured those words to him while petting his hair. Harry pulled back letting the saliva trail from his mouth over the head of Draco's cock using his tongue to spread it around his length, his mouth openly sucking up the precum that was leaking from the tip. "Ahh," Draco sighed out, he was close. Dangerously close and Harry knew from the tense in his thighs as he pushed him back in he wanted to taste it, but Draco had other plans and with his fingers knotted in Harry's hair he pulled him back giving him a head shake before nodding up to the bed.

Harry slid his hands along Draco's thighs as he stood, pressing chest to chest to each other their cocks bumping. Harry leaned in for a kiss, and held Draco by the hips grinding up against him, "this isn't the bed." Draco whispered against his lips, giving him another kiss.

Harry smiled softly, "is that a demand, Draco?"

"It is, Potter," Draco returned the smile and reached behind Harry to smack him on the ass, "lay on your back."

Harry reached for another quick kiss then moved to the bed, doing just that. He laid flat on his back stretching his legs out in front of him, watching Draco join him on his knees with his wand in hand. He gave his wand a wave and caught a small bottle that came flying at them, before setting both down on the mattress, "baby," Harry started as he watched Draco crawl between his legs.

"Hm?" Draco was busy admiring Harry, not really paying attention, something Harry secretly enjoyed but didn't want to admit. Draco loved to admire him, always did it. Rather they were sitting in class together and Draco was glancing at him while his finger trailed Harry's jaw, or they were laying on a couch reading and Draco's hand was under his shirt and tracing his stomach muscles, laying in bed cuddling and Draco was rubbing his arms.. Draco always admired Harry and Harry hoped he never stopped.

Right now Draco was rubbing lotion over Harry's chest, his thumbs working into the defined muscles that were sprawled across his stomach and down his hips, his thumbs gliding over the defined Adonis muscle that showed off his slender hips. "I was wondering," Harry started, "could I uh.. see all of you tonight?"

Draco met his eyes, his smile slipping, "don't ruin this."

"I'm not," Harry started speaking quickly and grabbed for Draco's hands before they fell away from his body, "it's been almost a whole year, Draco. I love you, you love me..."

"Next request." Draco shook his head, sitting back on his heels as Harry held his hands.

Harry shook his head, "we'll just sleep then?"

Draco arched an eyebrow, his face tense, "sleeping?"

"Yeah," Harry smiled and shifted on the bed, giving Draco a quick pull of his hand, "c'mon, hold me."

Draco pulled his hands from Harry's and watched as the other shifted to his side, Draco slid up behind him and slipped his arm out and around Harry's midsection pulling the other back against him while trying to ignore the fact he didn't think of grabbing a blanket to keep himself off of Harry because he'd be damned if he pulled away now.

The two were silent, Harry nuzzled the back of his head against Draco's chest and shut his eyes. He genuinely wasn't upset - about anything that had happened tonight. The potion, or Draco refusing to show himself. He was used to the latter, anyway, he hadn't seen Draco without a shirt on once. And anytime the blonde and him did have sex his arm was covered. Harry never saw the Mark.

Draco was frowning, he wanted to show Harry all of him but how could he? One was a reminder of the men that tried to kill him and the other were scars from Harry attacking him. How could he show Harry that? But... Harry was here still, tucked against his chest and happy. Even after Draco's inappropriate deceit from what, maybe an hour ago? Harry was here.

Draco moved his arm from around Harry and rolled back climbing to his knees moving to be back in front of Harry. He cleared his throat and Harry looked over quietly, watching as Draco slid his right arm out of the dark green button up and then his left, biting his bottom lip without quite meeting Harry's eyes. Harry got to his own knees and sat before Draco, the two of them quiet while he reached out and took the pale arm within his reach. Draco wanted to cringe he could just imagine Harry glaring at it, throwing him away in disgust and chanced a glance down at the other.

Harry wasn't doing that, though, instead he ran his thumb over it and then bent and kissed it. It was black, intricate, detailed and it stuck out like a sore thumb against his pale skin.

Draco's eyes grew wide, and he pulled back watching Harry start to protest, "my shirt," he offered an awkward smile. A nervous breath followed as Draco gripped the bottom of his t-shirt and he pulled it over his head slowly. He knew what they looked like, he had stared at them before.. he knew it was overwhelming that was why he pulled his shirt off slowly so he could hide his face, hide himself from Harry. Harry's gasp was quiet, but loud enough Draco tensed from it. He swallowed quietly and finally had the shirt over his head, all him exposed to Harry. When Draco finally looked at his face he felt his heart break and instantly reached for the shirt to pull it on but Harry got to him first.

The Gryffindor clutched to him, a quiet and silent sob pushed out between his lips. His shoulder shaking in silent sobs as Draco held him, pulling him close once he shifted to his bottom. "It's okay, Harry," Draco was whispering, rocking the other back and forth and rubbing his back, "shh."

"I'm so sorry," Harry was sobbing out, his voice strained and hard as he tried to talk his arms clutching to Draco tightly, "I'm so sorry." Draco held him to his chest until he finally stopped crying, when he looked down he saw it was because he had finally fallen asleep. He moved the two forward and pulled the blankets around them, Harry laying on his chest and he drifted off to sleep too.

* * *

A/n: Didn't want to clutter the top. I did a lot of research to pick the correct potion for this fic, so I could stay within a few prompt/challenge guidelines. Knowing Draco is quite the experienced brewer I have a feeling that brewing something like Amortentia would be no problem. It is unclear if each specific type of love potion has their own antidote (other than the universal use of Hate Potions to counteract) or if it is just the same for each type. For the sake of the story I am going to assume it is the same. Now for true love potions if you don't wait for the effects to wear off, the person under the potions influence will remember the events, what they did and what caused it. It is assumed if the effects wear off (usually 24 hours) then they don't remember - or at least they think they acted on their own free-will, maybe? Maybe to them it is foggy in their mind a bit and they don't realize they were acting so over the top? That is how I am going to interrupt that so I can use it effectively in a way that doesn't end up muddling things. ~Kiz


End file.
